The Protectors
The Protectors are a superhero group protecting the people of Brick City. History In early 2285, six individuals from very different backgrounds came together for one purpose: to serve and protect Brick City. On that night, around a table at The Valentine, The Protectors were formed. Mike Benoit put out the call. An undersized young man, he had been bullied practically his entire life. Growing up in The L, he got a nominal education in the schools funded by the East Coast Catholic Church, but he was regularly tormented by his peers and his teachers. As he got older and left school, the trend continued. A paperboy, he was regularly mugged and beaten up. While Benoit did not have a particularly difficult life as compared to many other wastelanders, it was one filled with many difficulties. As an escape, Benoit enjoyed listening to holotapes. Among his favorite were the Silver Shroud Radio Show, recorded on holotape from a radio station in Boston. In late 2287, traveler tales from the Commonwealth trickled down to the Tri-State Area. According to rumors, a vigilante had taken up the mantle of Silver Shroud and was protecting the weak and defenseless in Boston. Upon hearing the news, Benoit got an idea: If someone could take up the mantle of superhero protector of Boston, why couldn’t someone take up the mantle of superhero protector of Brick City? Benoit decided that he would be that person. He would defend Brick City using his trusty laser pistol and the incredible aim that he was capable of when he guzzled down a couple of bottles of Nuka Cola. Mike Benoit might be a puny young man that regularly got bullied, but the Nuka Cola Kid, he would stop evildoers in their tracks. Or so he thought until he woke up bruised and beaten in an alley after trying to take on a group of drunks bothering a working girl outside the Valentine. Realizing that fighting crime was harder than it seemed, Benoit put up fliers all across The L. Five others answered the call. Jack Spencer, AKA Jury-Rig, who was a whiz when it came to technology. Arthur O’Hare, AKA White Rabbit, who wielded a dart gun that put his enemies in a stupor. Albert Honeywell, AKA The Human Toaster, who owned a half-complete set of Power Armor. Teddy Lemons, AKA Mr. America, whose love for America was dwarfed only by the size of his biceps. Bernard Warren, AKA Dr. Scoff, whose scalpel was as sharp as his tongue. Together, they would stomp out crime as…The Protectors! Membership The Protectors are a closed group. Jury-Rig, White Rabbit, The Human Toaster, Mr. America, Dr. Scoff and the Nuka Cola Kid came together to form a superhero team and have meshed well as a unit. It doesn’t help that no one has expressed interest in joining their rag-tag group of superheroes, but if someone did, they would be politely turned down. Actives & Interests Like any superhero group, the Protectors see it as their job to serve and protect the men and women of Brick City. Since coming together, the group has indeed done some good. Given that they regularly hang out at The Valentine, they have prevented numerous muggings, rapes, and possibly even murders. Walter Valentine thinks they’re a bunch of idiots, but they’re well-meaning, useful idiots, and regularly gives the group food and drinks on the house. Relationships The Protectors see themselves as heroes, but most of Brick City sees them as screwballs that may or may not someday get themselves killed. Majority of those they have come into conflict with since founding were lone wolves and opportunistic criminals. While the group certainly is not defenseless, their odds of beating well-organized gangs or raiders is substantially lower. They have yet to attract the ire of the bigger power players in Brick City, but should they ever, the odds would not be in the Protectors’ favor. Category:Groups Category:New Jersey